Streaker
by 32-47ishappiness
Summary: If anyone where to tell Kurt this morning how later in the day he would be running in the halls at school with no clothes on his back and nothing but his bag to cover himself up, he would've made a snarky comment and haughtily walked away. Now though, he can not deny how poor of luck he has in his life. Set in season 3. Klaine at the end. T because I don't know...


**Hello:) I wrote another story and hope this is ok:P I know I should probably finish the other one but I just HAD to write this out! Hope you guys like it. ****Criticism is kindly welcomed :)**

* * *

It was _war._

What at first was just a battle, turned into something so much more. A fight for one's dominance, and honor.

At least, that's what it meant to these two fuckers.

To anyone else, it was just two boys with nothing else better to do than humiliate each other with meaningless pranks, but then again, what does Rachel know? To these boys it was more than just that…. Or not, but it didn't matter now. What matters now is finding the perfect prank to get back at Finn.

Who would've thought that Finn Hudson, the guy who cheats off of _Brittany, _would be such a genius when it came to pranks. Yes, as crazy as it sounds (and it sounds pretty crazy), it is _hard_ getting back at Finn. He was always one step ahead, but not this time. No, this time Puck had it all set up. All had to do was wait.

Puck was in Spanish class talking to Sam, anticipating the late arrival of their unlucky friend. Mercedes, who was in the same class as them, was sitting next to Sam rolling her eyes at their antics. It had already been a good twenty minute into class when Finn came in and went over to Mr. Shue's desk. "Look dude, here he comes." Puck eagerly told Sam and Mercedes.

"I don't know about you dude, but Finn doesn't look that embarrassed or anything." Sam said. Mercedes shook her head in agreement.

After Finn finished his conversation with the Spanish teacher he headed over to the empty seat next to Puck. "Hey guys""Excuse me?"" and Mercedes." Finn greeted, "Dude, Puck, stop staring. It's freaking me out." Puck wanted to get straight to the point and wasted no time with that.

"So why were you late Hudson?" Puck asked with a knowing smirk. "Oh, Mrs. Pillsbury called me into her office during passing period." Answered Finn with a confused look, "She wanted talk to me more about colleges and stuff. Puck looked put out with his explanation. "Uh, ok dude." Puck said."So… Nothing else happened?" He looked at his face suspiciously trying to find any hint of, well, anything.

Finn feeling weirded out by Puck's stare turned to Sam and Mercedes, luckily they were assigned book work which meant talking for the whole class period. "Do you guys know what's going on?" he asked. Amused with the situation Sam decided to join in."Look Finn, we already know," said Sam, "don't play stupid."

"Know what!? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Mercedes!?" He hoped to get some logical answers out of Mercedes. Sighing, Mercedes answered hoping to just save everybody time.

"Look Finn, where you or where you not walking down the halls in nothing but your skin." She replied.

"What!? Of course not! I told you guys, I was late because Mrs. Pillsbury called me into the office like I said." Finn told them exasperatedly, and it was really happened. After he got out of phys. ed he was walking to his next class when Mrs. Pillsbury called him into her office to discuss future college plans.

"Dude that is total bullshit!" exclaimed Puck.

"It is not bullshit!" retaliated Finn.

"Oh yeah? Then why do I have your clothes!" Puck bent down to his side and came up with folded clothes and placed them onto the table. "HA! Now you can't lie Finn, I finally got you back. Just admit it!"

Mercedes looked closely at the clothes and thought they had look strangely familiar. She noticed something and it finally clicked on why they did.

"Uh, boys…" Mercedes started off but was cut off by Sam.

"See Finn, just fess up."

"Puck, those aren't my clothes." Finn said warily looking at the clothes with wide eyes.

"What do you mean? Of course they are! " Puck exclaimed, "I got them from your locker in the guy's locker room."

"No, those aren't my clothes… They're Kurt's."

It was silent for a bit. No one spoke. They just stared at the folded clothes on top of Finn and Puck's table.

After what seemed like an eternity Puck finally spoke.

"Well, Shit."

~~~~_BREAK_~~~~~

_A little bit before..._

Kurt had just gotten into the guys locker room when he noticed the lock had been removed from his usual locker. He sighed and looked around to see if there were any empty ones left, but no such luck... What was he going to do? He didn't trust to leave his things unguarded ever since that time in his freshman year when the jocks thought it'd be funny to dump egg yolks on his outfit. He shuddered thinking about the incident. No, not again. Oh wait, there was Finn! He had totally forgotten he had p.e. with Finn for a moment! He got his stuff and headed over to Finn's locker._  
_

"Hey Finn, do you mind if I leave my clothes in here also?" Kurt asked "My locker doesn't have a lock and I don't really trust people here." He finished off giving people around a look. "Oh sure, dude, yeah." Finn answered, " Just let me, um here." He moved most of his clothes to the side to have a spot for Kurt's things. "Alright just put your stuff here."

"Oh sweet Gaga thank you Finn!" Kurt thanked Finn, "And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me dude!" After he finished putting his clothes and changed into his P.E. clothes he went out with Finn to the field, where apparently class was going to take place.

The class was horrible. After doing a series of stretches and exercises they had to do the mile which is never a fun thing to do and had to pair off to take turns for the next few days. Kurt and Finn decided to pair up but unluckily for Kurt, he had to be the run that day. Therefore, resulting in the two coming in a bit late into the locker rooms with Kurt coming in sweating and panting. He really needed a shower and luckily the good shower is opened up for that day since half of the guys didn't run and the other half where finishing their cleansing or already done. The public school didn't have that good of pipes for most of the showers so the boys had to work with what they got most of the time since there was really only two good showers in the locker rooms.

"Look, Finn, there's only on good shower open and I am taking it." Kurt demanded.

Finn looked a bit put out but didn't argue back. He knew the Kurt needed it more than him since he really didn't do much that day so just agreed with him. "Alright, fine." He replied. "But just know that I'm getting it tomorrow."

"Deal." And with that Finn got his stuff, changed, and left the locker rooms to kill sometime before next class started. Kurt waited a bit before going into the showers, wanting to be the only one in there.

Back in the locker room Puck was easing his way into the room, looking around and making sure he's not being seen. Happy to see how everyone had left he walked over to Finn's locker with a mischievous smile taking one last look around before bringing up a bobby pin, which he got from Quinn, and picking the lock open. He could hear the shower on from where he stood and knew he had no time to lose. It wasn't that hard for him to get it the lock open since he had done it so many times before in different scenarios. As he opened the locker he grabbed the clothes quickly without bothering to take a studying look at them because at that moment he heard the shower go off. Quickly closed the locker he took off to the door, clothes in hand. Not before leaving a little not for his lovely friend to find._ 'Oh yeah,'_ he thought. _'This is going to be good.'_

As Kurt turned knob to turn off the water and grabbed his towel he heard a bang from the locker rooms. He jumped, startled at the sound, and pulled the towel around his waist to go take a look. He went to the locker rooms but didn't see anything out of sight, he guessed it was probably someone closing their locker and heading off to their next class seeing as how the bell rang a few seconds ago. Shrugging, he went over to his brother's locker to get his clothes on, but as he put in the combination and opened the locker he was greeted with nothing else but a note. Kurt just stood there for a moment, taking in what he is seeing. It finally clicked in his head.

"Oh. My. God." He started to panic. This could NOT be happening to him, no way can this be happening to him. They just couldn't leave him alone could they! He put a hand through his hair and started take in panicking breaths. In the midst of his freak out he almost forgot about the note in his locker. _Almost. _With a shaking hand he grabbed the note and opened it up to see what the bullies had written up for him.

'_Hello there Finny boy,_

_Have fun figuring a to get to class in your birthday suit._

_- The Prank King Puckster'_

Needless to say. as Kurt read the note he was no longer feeling Panicked. No, now he was feeling anger at these two imbeciles and their stupid prank war. He paced back in forth in front of his locker seething with anger. He can NOT believe he somehow managed to get pulled into this nonsense! As soon as he see's those two idiots he is going to tear them apart, but first, he needed to get some clothes. It's gonna prove to be difficult since he had his phone in his pockets and not in his bag. He could've just text Mercedes or any of the girls to bring his clothes from his locker but no, he just HAD to have it in his pockets. As he mulled over his non-existent options he finally came to a decision. He had to go get the clothes for himself. He knew this was gonna prove to be difficult. So he tightened his towel, closed his locker, walked over the door, and looked out to see if anyone was in the hall. Luckily, the late bell had rung a few minutes ago so everyone was currently in class which made it easier for him to get to his locker without being seen, although he knew that there where still a few wandering students and/or staff.

He made his way out into the hall with his towel firmly in place and bag on his shoulder. He hurriedly ran down the hall and was about to turn the the corner that lead a shortcut to his locker but of course he saw a cheerio walking his way so he hastily made a turn and went another direction. Unfortunately for Kurt, when he made the sharp turn he didn't notice his towel slip off until he felt a draft in his lower body. He turned with wide eyes to see the towel innocently on the ground and made an attempt to go get it but stopped in his actions when he heard footsteps going his way. He made a quick retreat down the hall before anyone could get a glimpse of him.

If anyone where to tell Kurt this morning how later in the day he would be running in the halls at school with no clothes on his back and nothing but his bag to cover himself up, he would've made a snarky comment and haughtily walked away. Now though, he can not deny how poor of luck he has in his life.

After running through the halls with a beet red face and having many close run-ins, he made a triumphant noise when he turned the last corner and was greeted with the beautiful sight of his locker. As he got closer and now stood in front of his locker he did a little victory dance of finally making it this far without being caught. Well, until he heard the voice of the last person he would want to have seen him.

"Kurt!?"

He froze. He made it so far, but of course, of all people to see him like this it had to be Blaine. He forgot how he and Blaine sometimes had each other's thing their lockers, which is probably why Blaine is here right now, no doubt getting a full view of his unclothed ass. He turned around to be greeted with the sight of a wide eyed Blaine staring at him with a red face, mouth apart, and shocked look.

"I-I can explain." Kurt stuttered out.

"..."

"It's Puck and Finn's-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine raising his hand to stop his talking.

Blaine looked up at the ceiling, mumbled something, and looked back at Kurt. He then broke out of his shocked trance and sang a soft little tune.

"Happy Birthday to me."

_End._

* * *

**Ok so that's that:) Hope you guys enjoyed it and reviews are welcomed:D**


End file.
